Happy Family
by Fading wind
Summary: Roy and Ed broke up. [RoyEd] [MPREG]


Title: Happy Family  
Genre: General/Romance  
Pairing: Roy x Ed  
Summary: Roy and Ed broke up.  
Warnings: Yaoi/shounen-ai. This is an MPREG. There is male pregnancy in this story. Please stay away if you do not like the idea of such things.  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Roy and Ed. I do own Lyra Gemma Mustang though.

**Happy Family**

"Edward... Let's break up."

The voice pierced Edward's heart, chilled him to the core.

"... What...?" Edward's voice came out weakly.

"Let's break up."

"Why, Roy, why? Do you not love me anymore?" Edward asked helplessly.

"Yes, I don't love you anymore. From now on, we are no more than superior and subordinate."

Silence. Then, "Fine."

---

"Good morning, Colonel Mustang," the blonde alchemist greeted in a low voice. He placed something onto the colonel's desk. The colonel eyed the item. It was a white envelope.

"Resignation letter?" the colonel guessed.

"Yes."

Without even looking at the letter, the colonel nodded and said, "Your resignation is accepted."

The blonde thanked him quietly and left the room.

---

_Two years later..._

In a cafe in Central, a dark-haired man sat stirring a cup of black coffee absent-mindedly as he listened to a girl who thought she was his girlfriend drone on and on about her family and friends. He was not the least bit interested in her speech. His mind was occupied by something else.

He raised the cup of coffee to his lips and took a small sip. The bitterness of the coffee lingered on his tongue unpleasantly, waking him up. He stared at the blackness swirling inside the white ceramic cup, and he sighed softly. He drained the whole cup of black coffee all in one go, ignoring the attack of bitterness on his taste buds, and the burning feeling on his tongue and in his throat caused by the hotness of the coffee.

The bells at the top of the cafe door rang as someone opened it. Two people walked into the cafe, hand in hand, both blondes. The shorter one of the two had darker blonde hair, almost golden. The other one had light, pale yellow-ish blonde hair. She was chattering away to the shorter boy, her voice shrill and high and excited. The boy, however, did not seem at all excited. He was gazing away into the distance, not paying attention to the girl.

The dark-haired man looked up upon hearing the bells ring, and saw the two blondes. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the boy. The boy did not notice him though, for he was in a daydream mode.

For a moment the dark-haired man pondered whether to call to the boy or not, but the word slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Edward!"

The boy immediately snapped out of his daydream mode and looked around wildly. When he saw the dark-haired man, his face turned dark.

"Colonel Mustang..." he said, his voice laced with hatred.

"I think we need to discuss some matters, Fullmetal. Do you mind?"

The boy looked at him suspiciously. Then he muttered a few words to the girl with him, and walked over to sit down with the dark-haired man.

"Um... Jessica, do you mind going to sit down elsewhere for a few minutes? I need to sort out some business with this man here." The dark-haired man requested. His 'girlfriend' nodded reluctantly and moved over to another table.

"I guess we need to clear up a few misunderstandings here, Ed..."

"There is no misunderstanding," Edward said coldly. "You yourself made it clear that our relationship was over."

"I lied when I said I didn't love you anymore," Roy said in a low voice, his eyes resting on the empty cup in front of him.

"Then why did you say it?" Edward asked, not believing him.

"It was for your own good. It was for your future," Roy muttered softly. "Nothing ever comes out of a gay relationship. I wanted you to have a family of your own, and some children, and a good future. I want you to live happily and have a true home. And you're getting on pretty well with Winry Rockbell, aren't you? Things are going according to my plan. You two are going to marry and have children and you're going to be much happier with her than with me."

Edward stared at him in disbelief. "Me? Happy with Winry? It would be the end of the world when I feel happy with Winry. She's torturing me with her wrench. She's such a pain sometimes. We're just friends, and as close as we can get, we'll be some sort of brother and sister, but we can never be lovers. She loves me, and she thinks I love her in the same way, but I don't. You have no idea how much I suffered these two years without you. I am happy enough with you. With you is where I belong, and your home is my true home. I don't care if I don't have children. I just want to be with you, Roy. And that's a good enough future for me." Edward lowered his head after his long speech, slightly embarrassed by his own words, which surprised himself.

Roy looked at Edward with his mouth half open. He was deeply touched and shocked by Edward's speech. He had never thought the boy was capable of speaking such words either. A smile slowly formed on his face. "Thank you for that, Ed. I love you so much. If you don't mind, can you... do you want to come back and live with me?"

Edward nodded without hesitation. "Wait for a while." He headed over to where Winry was sitting with Roy's 'girlfriend' and chatting with her.

"Winry."

"Oh hi, Ed! Finished talking with the Colonel?" Winry looked up at him with this huge smile on her face.

"Winry, can we... break up?" Edward asked timidly, afraid of Winry's wrench.

It came. It hit his head hard, and he cried out in pain. "Winry!"

"Ed, you don't mean it, do you?" Winry asked vehemently.

"Yes, I do mean it, Winry," Edward said with newfound courage.

The girl gritted her teeth, picked up the wrench and threw it at Ed once more. Ed fell to the ground, unconscious, and the girl ran out of the cafe, crying all the way.

Roy dashed over, scooped up the blonde boy in his arms, and left the cafe without a single word to his 'girlfriend'.

---

"Roy..."

Roy turned around to face the boy stretched out on his couch. "Oh, you're awake."

Edward rubbed his eyes. "Is that really you, Roy, or am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming, Edward. You're at my place. Have you forgotten what happened earlier today?" Roy asked, looking amused.

"No, I haven't forgotten." Edward said quickly, and then looked around. "This place still looks pretty much the same after two years."

"Yes, it does," Roy agreed. "Some things change, but others never do." He smirk shifted into a soft smile. "Like my love for you, Ed."

Edward blushed furiously and said nothing.

"You wanna come to bed?" Roy asked. "It's quite late now."

"No, I'm not tired," Ed replied, his blush fading slightly.

"Exactly. I never said we were going to sleep. We're just going to _bed_. We need quite a lot energy for our activities."

Ed's blush came right back, redder than before, but before he could protest, Roy picked him up from the couch bridal-style and brought him away into the bedroom.

---

It was another morning. A quite different morning though. You could hear the birds singing merrily outside, perched on the tall green trees. Bright sunlight was pouring in through the window, shining upon two naked bodies barely hidden under a thin white sheet. One of them opened a golden eye lazily, then yawned loudly, waking up the other.

"G'morning, Roy," Edward muttered sleepily.

"Good morning, Edward," Roy returned his partner's greeting smoothly.

"I can't believe that I'm back with you, Roy," Edward whispered.

"Neither can I," Roy said softly.

"Those two years seem so far away now. They seemed like they could never have happened. They seemed longer than centuries when I lived through them, but now as I look back, they seemed to have whizzed by." Edward gazed out of the window, out to the light blue skies.

"Same here," Roy said. "I felt so lonely that I almost wished I hadn't said those words to you. But every time I thought of you being with some nice girl and having a happy family in the soon future, I was reassured. I thought that if I couldn't be happy, at least I could make you happy. That's what loving a person is all about, isn't it? When the person you love is happy, you are happy for them. Every night I wished I could be with you, just like before. You know, Edward, I have not taken a single girl home after you left."

"Never thought you'd admit that you feel lonely," Edward said, chuckling.

Roy grinned. Changing the topic, he said, "I bet you're hungry. Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two got dressed and raced each other downstairs, laughing as they went, for no apparent reason.

---

Edward felt sick. He had been sick for at least three times that day already, and it wasn't the first day when he was constantly feeling sick. It had been going on for almost a week, and he was worried. Roy was even more concerned than him though.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" Roy asked, frowning at Edward's pale face.

"I haven't been to a doctor's for years," Edward said. "And I don't want to make this my first in a decade."

"But you look really sick. You should go and see a doctor. The doctor will help you get better. I'm sure you don't want to stay sick for ages, do you?" Roy tried to persuade Edward.

"Okay, fine," Edward said.

Under his breath, he added, "Let's just hope I won't blow up the clinic..."

---

"WHAT? I'M PREGNANT?"

"Yes, you are pregnant, sir. The test result indicates so. I have never come upon such a case, sir, but I do have the knowledge that male pregnancy is possible, though it is extremely rare."

There was around a minute of deadly silence when the blonde just sat there, fuming. His lover stood beside him with his jaw hanging open, petrified with shock.

"I'M GOING TO BLOW THIS CLINIC UP!" Edward announced, slamming his hands together.

"No!" Roy cried, coming to his senses and pulling those hands apart. "Edward, calm down and think about it. Why are you so angry? Shouldn't we both be happy? We're having a child! We're going to be a complete family."

Edward slumped. He looked at Roy, confused at first, then a look of wonder and joy came onto his face. "We're having a child, Roy, we're having a child!" he screamed, putting his hands on Roy's shoulder and jumping up and down.

"Careful!" Roy warned, stopping the boy's energetic movements.

Edward turned to the doctor and thanked him, and then he left the clinic, calling for Roy to come with him. Roy yelled after him for him to come back, for he still needed to talk to the doctor and pay for the visit, but the boy didn't return.

_What an unresponsible boy... How on earth is he going to take care of a baby when he's one himself? _Roy mused.

---

"It's a girl, Roy... Of all those names we thought of before, which do you think is the best?" Edward asked in a tired voice, yet it was laced with enthusiasm.

"Gemma... Or Lyra. You choose one as the first name, then the other can be the middle name," Roy answered.

Edward closed his eyes and thought about it. "I like Lyra more," he said after a while.

"Okay. Then she shall be Lyra Gemma Mustang," Roy declared.

"That sounds really nice," Edward said approvingly.

"Only because there's the name Mustang at the end," Roy said smugly.

"No, of course not. The whole name sounds great," Edward immediately said, glaring at Roy, silencing him and his smugness.

There was a moment of quiet, as the three Mustangs looked at one another. The silence was broken by the young baby girl's sudden deafening wail though. Edward and Roy bursted into laughter.

"We're one happy family," Roy joked.

But it was no joke. They really were one complete, happy family now, Edward, Roy, and Lyra Mustang.

_The End_

**A/N: **That was my first MPreg. Took me five days to write. Over 2,000 words. Like it? Hate it? Leave a review to tell me.


End file.
